


The Eunhae Scandal!!!

by SujuToTheTop



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drama, EunHae, Humor, M/M, Scandal, kpop, multi chap, nonAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SujuToTheTop/pseuds/SujuToTheTop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Super Junior goes to America to promote their first English album, the boy group tries their best to keep Donghae and Eunhyuk's relationship a secret to the public eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eunhae Scandal!!!

The members had been at the dorms when Leeteuk received a call to go to the SM building. Everyone stared at each other suspiciously but got into the vans and left. Everyone questioned Leeteuk, who had received the call, but even he didn’t know the reason.

When all eleven members took their seats in the staff meeting room, they saw the head of SM Entertainment and all their managers present.

“Hello everyone,” The head said bowing slightly. “I’m sorry to disturb your free day, but I don’t think I can wait any longer with the news.”

“We’re not in trouble are we?” Shindong questioned.

“No,” The head smiled. “I’m here to announce that Super Junior will make their debut in the U.S.”

All the band members bellowed in unison, some were louder than others.

“Excuse me,” Leeteuk took control of his band mates. “What do you mean we are going to the U.S? No one has even talked to us about a plan like this,” He pouted a bit not sure really why he was questioning the head. SM Entertainment had the reputation of springing schedules on their idols.

“We’ve been discussing it for about a year and with the success of your Mamacita album, I think it’s a really good idea to try to go the States.” The head said.

“Wait a minute,” Kyuhyun interrupted. “Not that I’m questioning our capabilities but are you sure? The only groups that have made it in the U.S. was the Wonder Girls and they barely got any mention. The biggest hit was PSY, but he wasn’t trying to enter the U.S. He just went viral, but the U.S. only took him as a one hit-wonder. Not to mention Girl’s Generation tried and weren’t able to do that well. They don’t really understand our music.”

“No, we are coming in prepared. Past groups have tried to enter the western music industry through lesser known artists but we were able to negotiate with one of the biggest music companies to sponsor Super Junior. This is it guys!” The head shouted, but frowned when none of the band members looked excited. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy?”

“Well none us speak English very well,” Ryeowook spoke shyly. “Siwon and Donghae know conversational English, but is that enough?”

“You will be receiving English lessons for six months before we head to the U.S.” The head informed.

“Yah.” Kangin shouted. “That’s crazy you want us to make a new album and learn English in six months?”

“No no no no,” The head laughed. “You will dedicate six months solely to learning English. Then we head to the states where for eight months we will work on a complete English album and then debut there. So what do you guys think?”

The group was quiet until Heechul muttered bitterly, “It’s not like we have much of a choice.”

“Great!” The head clapped his hands, missing Heechul’s harsh tone or either ignoring it. “Tomorrow you start your English lessons. You will have a teacher come to your dorms tomorrow at 7:30.”

“Ugh,” Eunhyuk made a face and whispered to Sungmin and Donghae, “It’s like highschool all over again.” The two others snorted.

The idol group did their best to listen to the head of SM Entertainment, but it was a bit difficult when they were worried what the future had in store for them.

 

*..*

 

The next morning the entire group was awoken to a mean looking aunt. She shouted at them that she was not going to have any lazy students. So when it was 7:30 all of them were in the living room still wearing their pajamas and barely able to keep their heads up.

She started with the most basic lessons for those who had the worst English so Donghae did not pay much attention. He leaned down and placed his head in Eunhyuk’s lap. He sighed when Eunhyuk ran his fingers through his hair. They did this regularly so they didn’t have to worry about the others, finding the affection odd.

The others were like family. They were like brothers. But still, the two did not know how to tell them about their relationship. It had been kept secret for years and they wanted it that way. If word got out, their careers could be destroyed. It was especially important to keep it a secret now because they would be going to the U.S.  Too much would be at stake.

Donghae tried not to worry about it and instead focused on the mean aunt’s voice.

 

*..*

 

“Yah!” Ryeowook whined from the couch. “I can’t believe she is giving us homework.”

“Just don’t do it. I’m not,” Kangin said. He nudged the younger’s legs to give him room to sit.

“Hey,” Sungmin reprimanded. He came in carrying a bowl of ramen. He sat down on the floor under Ryeowook. “We have to take this seriously.”

“Seriously?!” Kangin barked. “I can’t believe they are expecting this of us. They blew this on us last minute. Like fucking always.”

“We signed contracts,” Kyuhyun said coming to sit by Sungmin. He pulled out his PSP from literally out of nowhere. “It’s like Heechul said, we don’t have much of a choice.”

“It’s still kind of exciting, don’t you think?” Sungmin questioned. “If we do well I mean.”

“Hopefully,” Kyuhyun muttered.

Kangin sighed and looked around the dorm. “Where are the others?”

“Yesung and Heechul wanted ice cream so they took the others. I think Eunhyuk and Donghae are in the upstairs dorm,” Kyuhyun answered, pressing buttons on his PSP like crazy.

“Doing what?” Ryeowook asked innocently.

Kyuhyun shrugged. His tongue peeked out a bit as he killed a monster in his video game.  

Sungmin replied, “Probably sleeping. The teacher kept yelling at Donghae for sleeping all over Eunhyuk.”

“God, they’re boring,” Kangin muttered as he turned on the TV.

 

*..*

 

Donghae laid on top of Eunhyuk with the bed sheets thrown over them. Despite the lack of air, the two couldn’t help but smile. Eunhyuk rested his arms lazily over Donghae’s shoulders as his best friend and lover pushed into him. Eunhyuk sighed at the slow drag of Donghae’s cock stretching him. He bared his neck and Donghae teasingly bit his neck. Eunhyuk’s thighs squeezed Donghae’s waist in response. His breath began to hitch as Donghae began to push into him a little rougher. Eunhyuk arched, his face pressing against the sheets.

Both of them had fallen asleep as soon as their English lessons were over, but when both of them woke up with their erections pressing against each other, it was only natural for it to lead to this.

Both of them were sweating. Eunhyuk blinked as a droplet of Donghae’s sweat landed on his forehead. Donghae’s grunts were perfect and Eunhyuk wanted to hear more. He rolled and grinded his hips against Donghae.

Donghae gasped loudly, his mouth falling open with a moan.

Eunhyuk smiled and continued the motion, increasing the pace.

Donghae’s eyes twinkled in mischief. He sat up straight, knocking the covers off them. The air conditioned room chilled their sweating bodies. His hands came to Eunhyuk's waist, stilling Eunhyuk’s movements, so he could snap his hips.

Eunhyuk released a high pitched whine as his prostate was hit. His hands clenched on Donghae’s shoulders. Donghae did it again and Eunhyuk released the same noise.

“Shut up,” Eunhyuk muttered against the pillow when he saw Donghae smirk.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Your stupid face did.”

Donghae laughed and then snapped his hips again. Hard. “Who’s the one being childish now?”

Eunhyuk moaned loudly. His body arched. He fell back with a loud huff. He glared up at Donghae and reached one of the pillows and flung it at Donghae’s head. “Shut up and get to fucking me.”

One of Donghae’s hand left his waist and wrapped around his cock. “Wish granted.”

 

*..*

 

“Hey we brought back frozen yogurt,” Yesung announced, waving the bag by his face filled with everyone's individual bowls.

Kangin shot up at the mention of food and went to go get his bowl. The others were quick to follow. Leeteuk’s face scrunched when he noticed two members missing, before he could ask where they were, Sungmin said, “They're upstairs.” He made a gesture so Yesung would hand over the frozen yogurt. "I'll go give it to them."

Instead of taking the elevator, Sungmin opted to take the stairs seeing as it was only a floor above. His hand pressed into the fingerprint  scan. The door clicked open.

"Eunhyuk! Donghae!" Sungmin shouted. But he heard nothing. That was strange. They were probably still sleeping, he thought. He went straight to Donghae's room. He frowned as he heard panting and grunting. The two were probably wrestling and he would have to break it up like usual. He sighed in exasperation as he opened the door, the reprimand ready on his tongue.

But then he froze.

The clatter of yogurt fell on the wooden floor. Its contents spilled everywhere and all Sungmin had in his hand was the pink spoons.

“Oh god!” Sungmin rushed out of the room.

He ran down the hallway with the image of his bandmates both naked and Donghae obviously fucking Eunhyuk, with Eunhyuk genuinely enjoying it.

“Sungmin, wait!” Eunhyuk shouted.

Sungmin didn’t want to turn around in case they were still naked.

“I thought you locked the door!” Eunhyuk shouted at Donghae.

“I did lock it!”

Sungmin then felt guilty. He paused in the living room and looked at the wall instead of the two boys behind him. His hands and the two spoons pressed against his head. “Kangin broke the lock to your room last week, remember? It was for his stupid prank with Heechul.” Sungmin said in a meek voice.

“Fucking Kangin!” Eunhyuk cursed.

Sungmin heard him grunt. Sungmin wished he hadn’t made that noise because their sexual escapade was still fresh in his head. “Are you guys decent?”

“Yeah,” Donghae said.

Sungmin counted to five before turning around. Thankfully both of them were wearing sweats, although Eunhyuk was wearing Donghae’s sweater and Donghae was bare chested. But it was better than nothing.

“Sungmin,” Donghae walked forward slowly, “You can’t tell anyone.”

Sungmin didn’t expect a pleading voice. His hands slowly fell to his sides. “Wait are you guys in a relationship?”

“I thought that was obvious,” Donghae muttered, glancing over at Eunhyuk.

“No, I mean, that wasn’t you guys just fucking. It means something right?”

“Yes.” Donghae said without hesitation. The dancer of their group was a bit shy but his red cheeks did answer Sungmin’s question.

“Oh my god,” Sungmin took a deep breath and went to go sit on the couch. “How long?”

“About two or three years ago,” Donghae stated in a scared tone. Sungmin realized he hadn’t said anything about them yet.

“Three years? Wow. I mean I kind of had my suspicions but I just thought it was Donghae being clingy,” Sungmin said. Eunhyuk snorted. “But...you guys go well together.”

Both of them stared at Sungmin like he was crazy.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Sungmin continued. He then smiled. “You guys are happy, right?” Donghae gave his signature doofy grin while Eunhyuk nodded. “Good. Just wow. I did not need to see that.”

“Sorry,” Eunhyuk muttered, obviously embarrassed.

“I’m impressed you two have hid for this long,” Sungmin chuckled.

The tension slowly dissipated. The other two then moved on the opposite couch. “Us too honestly?” Donghae chuckled.

His laugh was contagious and soon all three were laughing and falling onto the couches. Sungmin wiped a tear, “I should have known something was up. Donghae has been sneaking into your bed since we all started living together.”

Eunhyuk released a weak laugh. “You really aren’t going to tell anyone?” Eunhyuk questioned, his left leg was shaking.

“Are you crazy? Can you imagine the scandal? I wouldn’t want that for you guys. You’re my best friends.”

The two smiled. “Thank you,” The couple said in tandem.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a multi-chap fic. If I get enough request maybe I'll write more.


End file.
